The Pink Flash of Konoha
by mistyagami
Summary: Sakura finds the Hiraishin Scroll after having her feelings reject by Sasuke, how will squad 7 and the Narutoverse change? (Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Enter Sakura

It was an average day at the leaf village academy, every single fan girl swooning over Sasuke and Naruto still trying and still failing to ask Sakura out. Today was going to be different though, Sakura had planned to tell Sasuke her feelings in hopes to win his love and affection and stick it to her rival Ino.

Class had just ended and Sakura began to make her move towards Sasuke only to be intercepted by her rival Ino, "Where do you think your going forehead?", asked Ino in an annoyed tone.

"None of your business Ino pig", replied a very irritated Sakura

"I think you were trying to make a move on my sweet Sasuke."

"Last I checked he's not yours and if anyone is going to be with Sasuke it's me!", replied Sakura heavily emphasizing the word 'me'.

"Really", Ino shot back inching her face closer to sakura.

"Yeah, really", said Sakura as she also moved her face in closer.

Both girls stared at each other showing there angriest expressions and you could almost swear you saw a flicker of lightning between the two.

Soon a crowed of students who hadn't left yet where watching both girls argue, maybe they were hoping for a fight who really knows.

Sasuke who hadn't left the room yet watched both girls with disinterest, _'How annoying'_., Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke soon left the room in his usual uncaring manner with both hands in his pockets and his blank facial expression.

Naruto who also hadn't left yet was fuming in the back of the room watching everything happen, _'Sasuke it's always about Sasuke'_ , thought Naruto. Eventually Naruto just took a deep breath to calm himself down and left for his favorite ramen stand Ichiraku.

As everyone was finishing leaving class Ino and Sakura were still staring each other down until there Sensei Iruka Umino broke them up and told them that they have to stop getting into constant arguments in class since it really was distracting to other students.

Both girls apologized and left class, although they were still bitter towards each other.

Sakura decided instead of going home she was going to look for Sasuke to tell him her feelings, she decided to walk through town in hopes of finding him.

As Sakura made her way through town she ran into Naruto who was trying to start a conversation with her, but she was in no mood to hear what he had to say, she just wanted to know where her sweet Sasuke had run off to.

"So Sakura do you want to get some Ichiraku ramen with me, it the best ramen you'll ever taste.", stated Naruto with enthusiasm.

"I'll pass on that ,Any way have you seen Sasuke anywhere around here?"

Naruto let out an annoyed sie and said, "Yeah I saw 'Teme' earlier, I think he was headed to the park."

and with that Sakura ran off towards the park leaving Naruto all by himself, "A thank you would have been nice!" shouted Naruto

Soon enough when sakura got the park she saw her crush Sasuke sitting on the park bench with hands in his packets and head lied back with his closed. To Sakura he looked so peaceful, so calm and she didn't want to ruin Sasuke's peace time so she decided to hide behind a park tree close to the forrest and plan out how she would talk to Sasuke.

' _Ok Sakura no pressure, it's just your crush sitting on a park bench you can do this, just start slow maybe open with a hello. No that's not good enough I need to sound cool, confident and not nervous... aw screw it I'll just wing it'_ , thought Sakura

Sakura slowly walked over to Sasuke, the closer she got the more nervous she became. Sakura began to start sweating, her face was blushing, she could hear her heart pounding, and her hands wouldn't stop shaking. Soon Sakura came to a complete stop as she began to wonder if this was a good idea, she had never been all alone with Sasuke before and none of her rivals for his affections were here either, the scene was to perfect, it was now or never.

"Hey Sasuke", said Sakura meekly.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see the nervous looking pink haired girl in front of him, _'It's her again, I wonder what she could want this time'_ , thought Sasuke emotionlessly

Sakura couldn't tell what Sasuke was thinking because of his blank expression, but his eyes did tell her that she had is undivided attention.

Sakura began to fidget wither fingers nervously trying to speak, "Hi Sasuke how are you", Sakura asked nervously.

"Fine I guess", replied Sasuke in a monotone voice.

"Lovely weather we're having huh.", Sakura began to internally curse herself for not being able to say what she need to say.

"I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here."

Sakura began to tense up a bit, "You know just taking in the sights and enjoying the fresh air", Sakura said unconvincingly.

Sasuke gave her a look that told her I'm not convinced and Sakura began to sie, now was the moment of truth.

"Sasuke I.. um... I like you and not just like you but like you like you, your cool and mysterious and I know you probably hear this a lot from the other girls at the academy but even so I just needed to know if you maybe want to go out sometime."

Sakura was more nervous then ever to hear Sasuke's reply, the anticipation was killing her and all her emotions began to run through her mind all at once, but the number one emotion in mind was fear. Everything in the park around Sakura seemed to be going in slow motion, everything was quiet and her mind wasn't handling it well, what if he rejected her could she handle the fear of rejection, how did Sasuke feel about her if he felt anything for her at all.

Sasuke began to speak and Sakura began to listen to what he had to say about her, she was finally going to hear what Sasuke thought about her.

"Sorry, Sakura but I don't even really know you and besides I don't have time for romance, I have to keep on training and getting stronger so that one day I can avenger my clan by destroying him."

Sakura couldn't even hide her facial expression, she was crushed by what he had to say and the worst part was when he said that he didn't even know her and by extension he didn't even want to know her. Suddenly the ground became more interesting to look at.

"O-ok." was all she could say in her defeated tone, and then she took off into the woods and all Sasuke could do was watch, sure he was blunt with her but that's the only way he knew how to tell fan girls to leave him be, but yet this was different he felt almost guilty which was strange to him, but Sasuke quickly through that emotion to the side and remembered his goal that he would make into a reality. _'Watch out Itachi, when I'm strong enough you'll be nothing more than a bad memory.',_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Meanwhile in the leaf village woods Sakura began to walk alone with nothing but Sasuke's words replaying in her mind in an endless loop, she started to think back to what she might have done wrong, she started to think maybe she should have tried harder, but a new though crossed her mind, she really didn't understand Sasuke, ever since what happened to his family in the Uchiha massacre all she wanted to do was comfort him and tell him everything would be ok but she knew he wouldn't except anything that came close to pity in his eyes.

Nothing was quite the same after that day which was very depressing because before that tragedy Sasuke actually used to smile and now it's been so long Sakura couldn't even remember what Sasuke's smile looks like and she didn't mean the occasional smirk, she mean a genuine happy smile.

Sakura's tears finally began to fall and soon her sadness was replaced by a new emotion, pure unbridled rage. Sakura was confused by this new feeling, sure she had been angry before but not like this, her teeth clenched, fist tightened and body shaking, she needed to take this new found fury out on something and the only thing in front of her were trees so they would have to do. Sakura's breathing was heavy and all she could see was red and with one really powerful swing she punched the tree in front of her leaving an imprint and drawing blood from her knuckles, then something happened a yellow light flashed and all of a sudden a small abandoned looking shack was in front of her.

Sakura was freaked out at first and she was about to turn right around but her curiosity got the better of her and she walked in to the abandoned looking shack. Immediately Sakura could tell no one had been here in ages the only thing in this shack was food and blankets, it almost look like a fallout bunker. Suddenly Sakura felt pain in her right hand since it was still bleeding from punching the tree, so she decided to see if there were any bandages in this small one room space and sure enough there were bandages on the top shelf. Sakura rapped her hand with the bandages and began to try to leave since there was nothing interesting in here until she stepped on a loose floorboard.

Once again Sakura's curiosity got the better of her and she sat down and moved the board with her left hand and under the board was a note and a little box that looked very withered. Sakura tried to read the note but nothing on it was legible anymore due to the fact that the ink was smeared. Since reading the note was out of the question Sakura opened the box and inside was a scroll that unlike everything else was in perfect condition. "This looks like a jutsu scroll."

Sakura opened the scroll and read the name of the justu, " **Hiraishin**?",said a confused Sakura.

Sakura didn't understand but for some reason she was compelled to put the jutsu scroll in her pocket and leave. Sakura went with her instincts and immediately left the shack with the scroll in her pocket and when she did the shack disappeared like it was never there at all. This was all so strange, what was a mysterious disappearing shack doing in the middle of the woods, and why was she so compelled to take the **Hiraishin** scroll. Sakura broke from here thoughts when she realized it was night and now she was even more confused, she could have sworn it was still daytime, she was only in the shack for like ten maybe fifteen minutes at best. It didn't matter, Sakura began racing home as fast as the could and her only thoughts were, _'my parents are going to be pissed'_.

When Sakura got home she got the usual where your parents and we were worried worried about you and your only 9 years old speech. Sakura's parents also wanted to know where she was and what happened to her hand and she lied and said she injured her hand training and she was late because she was getting it treated. All Sakura could do was apologies and head up to bed, as she went to her room and closed the door behind her she laid back on her bed and all she could think about where todays events and the part of her day that stood out most wasn't Sasuke crushing her feelings, no her number one thought were on that scroll.

Sakura took the scroll out of her pocket and began to read it but she couldn't make heads or tails of the seals that the scroll described, so she closed the scroll and told herself come morning she was going to the library. Sakura place the scroll in her nightstand drawer, changed and began to drift off into a deep sleep. "I'll figure you out **Hiraishin**."


	2. CH2:The good the bad and kunai

**Chapter 2: The good the bad and kunai**

Sakura woke up from her long sleep when the suns rays hit her face through the cracks in her windows blinds. Sakura slowly got out of bed being grateful that there was no academy class today. Sakura walked over to her nightstand and pulled the scroll from her drawer and sat on her bed to read over the scroll in more detail.

"So there are different variations of this jutsu with seals I don't understand that can be combined with a different jutsu I never heard of called a **Rasengan** and it also utilizes a special kunai I've never even seen before.", replied an overwhelmed Sakura.

Sakura went through her morning routine of getting ready day, although she did skip breakfast, she really wanted to get to the library as soon possible. Sakura decided she wouldn't bring the scroll with her around the village and thought it would be much safer to leave it at home. Sakura told her parents that she was going out and that she would be back later.

 _'Alright Sakura here's your plan for today, you'll go to the library and learn everything you can on seals and the_ _ **Hiraishin**_ _, then you'll go to the ninja supply shop to buy that weird looking kunai.",_ thought Sakura to herself.

Sakura walked through the village until she reached the leaf village library, Sakura had never felt a need to go to the leaf village library before, so this was definitely going to be a new experience. The library was huge and it looked like the shelves filled with books stretched on for miles, eventually Sakura regained her focus when the librarian began to speak to her. She was an older lady probably no older than 30 and she was wearing standard civilian clothing with black sandals and black glasses.

"Hello my names Mei and I'm the librarian her, how may I assist you?", asked Mei politely

"I was wondering if you have any books on seals or jutsu".

"Oh, well sorry to disappoint you but this isn't a shinobi library, we're not permitted to carry those kind of books", answered Mei honestly.

Sakura looked a bit disappointed, "Do you know where I can find a book on seals or jutsu?"

"Sorry but I don't, maybe if you ask one of the local jounin around the village they could tell you."

"Thank you", said Sakura with a smile.

"Always happy to be of service."

Sakura left the library in search of a local jounin, but the only problem was it didn't look like there were any jounin anywhere. _'Where are all the village ninja',_ Sakura thought. Sakura kept searching for any ninja of any kind of authority, but instead she ran into Shikamaru and Choji. Choji was stuffing his face with chips as usual and Shikamaru was lazily watching the clouds go by.

"Hey Shikamaru, choji.", greeted Sakura.

"Hey", replied both Shikamaru and Choji in unison.

"Do you guys no where any of the jounin are by any chance?"

Choji shook his head, meaning he didn't know he was more focused on the bag of barbeque chips, Shikamaru on the other hand told her that a lot of the jounin were at some some sort of meeting with the hokage for some reason.

Sakura realized she was just going to have to wait till the meetings over because her chances of finding a jounin right now were very slim. Sakura just sighed, it seemed like the world just wanted to delay her plans for the day.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you need to find a Jounin any way?" asked a curious Shikamaru.

"I wanted to know where I could find a book on seals and jutsu,", Sakura answered honestly.

 _'Troublesome'_ , thought Shikamaru, "The only place you'll find books like that here are at the shinonbi and to top it all off you wouldn't be given access any way."

"Why not", asked a confused sakura

This time Choji answered, "Because you at least have to be a genin first."

Sakura was really disappointed now, this was a set back she wasn't expecting and this would mean she would have to graduate from the academy first before she could even attempt to gain access to the library so she could learn what she needed to for the **Hirashin**. This really was not Sakura's morning, but as she thought about what she just heard she remembered the kunai, the morning wasn't completely lost. Sakura began to perk up witch didn't go unnoticed by Shikamaru, Choji on the other hand remained oblivious to Sakura's change in mood, he was more focused on opening his fourth bag of chips.

 _'I wonder what she's so happy about, she was just depressed a few seconds ago'_ , thought Shikamaru, _'I'll just leave it alone for now, it's none of my business any way."_

"Thanks for all your help", replied sakura.

Both Choji and Shikamaru replied with, "Your welcome."

Sakura waved goodbye to both of them and began walking too the shopping district to get the special kunai. As Sakura made her way through the shopping district she saw fruit stands, jewelry stands, and even clothing stands. Sakura kept on walking and wondering where the heck was the ninja supply shop, eventually she found it. When Sakura walked through the door the bell rang signaling that there was a customer and the counter girl immediately popped up from behind the counter. Sakura was surprised that the counter girl was someone she recognized, it was none other than Tenten one of the girls from the academy.

"Tenten I didn't know you worked here.", asked Sakura in surprise.

Tenten merely smiled at Sakura's surprised face, "This is my family's shop and I don't actually work here, I occasionally lend a helping hand when I have some free time.", said Tenten, "So how can I help you, do you need something sharp and stabby, silent and blunt, or big and loud?"

Sakura seemed a bit taken back by how Tenten talked about weapons, you could almost see a stars in Tenten's eyes when she talked about sharp and stabby, those kind of weapons were clearly her favorite. "I'm looking for a kaunai, but not just and type of kunai and special three bladed kunai."

Tentens smile grew wider, "Your looking for a tri-pronged kunai." ,said Tenten who seemed very happy with Sakura's choice of weapon

Tenten hopped over the counter and signaled Sakura to follow her, while they walked Sakura saw more of the store and saw that it had almost every weapon you could think of. Tenten began to comment on every weapon they passed by and Sakura could tell she was excited to have someone to talk to about each and every weapon on display. Eventually the reached the very back of the store and came to a door that said employees only, since it was Tenten's family business she could go through, Sakura unfortunately would have to wait for Tenten to return.

Sakura leaned against the wall waiting for Tenten to return and soon enough she did come back and she was carrying a medium sized brown box. Tenten told Sakura to follow her back to the front of the store and when they got back to the front counter Tenten placed the box on top and opened it. Inside the box where a bunch of tri-pronged kunai and Sakura instantly recognized them from the scroll and Tenten stared at the kunai in awe. Tenten lifted up a kunai and examined it from all angles while Sakura did the same thing, after they were done looking Tenten began to give Sakura her analysis on the kunai.

"Alright Sakura here's what you need to knw about these types of kunai, unlike most kunai these are a bit heavier and have 3 blades instead of one. They are also well crafted and very durable and also the fact that there very sharp is a bonus. Lastly these types of kunai are a bit unconventional so keep that in mind when you use them."

Sakura listened to every word Tenten the weapons expert had to say and then a thought crossed Sakura's mind, _'How am I going to pay for all these kunai.'_

"Tenten I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to pay for all of these kunai", said Sakura with a bit of disappointment.

Tenten thought about what Sakura just said and she also noticed the look on Sakura's face, she really wanted these kunai and Tenten didn't want such finely crafted weapons to just sit in a box. "Hey Sakura, how badly do you want these kunai?", asked Tenten surprising Sakura.

Sakura looked at Tenten with confidence and told her, "I need these kunai and I'll do whatever I have to too own them."

Tenten smirked at her answer and put the kunai she was still holding back in the box and gave the box to Sakura, "These kunai are yours now." replied Tenten.

Again Sakura was surprised, "But I didn't even pay for them. Why are just giving me these kunai?"

"I'm giving you the kunai for three reasons, 1. You really want them, 2. You have great taste in weapons, and 3. I don't think we're going to be able to sell these to any one else.

Sakura looked at Tenten the back to the kunai, she closed the box and told Tenten thank you. Tenten told Sakura to not be a stranger and that she was always welcome at her family's shop. Sakura nodded and made her way back home with her new kunai.

 **Authors note: This is chapter 2 of my first ever fanfiction and I hope you all enjoy it and don't be a afraid to comment on anything, every little bit helps me make the story better.**

 **Have a nice day :)**


	3. The results of training

Chapter 3: Results of training

It had been three weeks since Sakura had gotten the box of tri-pronged kunai from Tenten's family's ninja supply shop and in that time Sakura began training in how to properly wield the special kunai. At first Sakura had trouble using the kunai so she went to Tenten for help, and of course they soon began training together. There training sessions were fierce and competitive, Tenten was serious and Sakura was determined.

"Not bad Sakura, but your aim is still a bit off." ,said Tenten

"I know, I just need to keep practicing." ,replied Sakura

Tenten had painted some targets on the three trees in front of them. Sakura and Tenten had turned part of the forest into there own personal training ground where they would not be disturbed. The training ground was just big enough for target practice and the sparing matches Sakura and Tenten would have.

Sakura grabbed another kunai from the box and began to aim at the tree. Sakura closed her eyes, emptied her thoughts, and squared her feet. Sakura's eyes shot open and she let the kunai fly, it flew at top speed towards the target in front of her and hit the target strait in the middle. "Bullseye!" ,yelled Sakura happy with her progress.

"I'm impressed." ,said Tenten with a smile, "Now it's my turn."

Tenten grabbed a Kunai and began to aim at her target, all day Teten had hit bullseye after bullseye after bullseye, so right now she was feeling certain that this would be no different. Tenten launched her kunai at the target and just like the time before she got a bullseye. "And that Sakura is what we call consistency." ,Tenten said with a smirk.

"Show off" ,replied Sakura playfully

Tenten just smiled back and said, "I think it's time to pick up all these kunai and take a break, don't you agree?"

"Yeah I'm getting kinda tired myself."

Sakura and Tenten picked up all the kunai that they used and put them back into the box. Sakura and Tenten went briefly to Sakura's house to drop off the kunai and then decide where they were going to go for lunch. Both Sakura and Tenten decided to go to the new food stand in village, they had heard it has some really good food.

Both Sakura and Teten made there way to the new food stand where an elderly gentleman with a long white beard asked them what they would like. Both Sakura and Tenten were given a small white paper by the old man, the paper basically showed everything served at the stand. Tenten ordered some dango and Sakura not knowing what she wanted decided to have what her friend was having, the old man gave them there dango and right as they were about to pay the old man told them since it was there first time at his stand there meal was free. "Thank you." ,they both replied.

Sakura and Tenten walked to the nearest bench to sit and eat their lunch. "This has been a good day Sakura, early training and a free meal." ,stated a happy Tenten.

"I can't complain, everything has been so good today."

"Our training has also been going really well, if we keep this up we'll be the strongest kunoichi in the academy." ,said a confident Tenten.

Sakura began to think to herself, _'At this rate I'll graduate from the academy in to time and then I'll have access to the shinobi library.'_

"Hey Sakura." ,with the call of her name Sakura was broken from her thoughts.

"Hey Sakura, are you even listening" ,asked Tenten

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking about... stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" ,asked a curios Tenten

"It's not that important." ,said Sakura trying to switch to a different topic, she didn't like the idea of lying to Tenten, but at the same time she did not want to tell her about the **Hiraishin** scroll that she had stashed away at home.

"I get it, you'll tell me when you ready." ,said a smiling Tenten

Even though Sakura didn't show it on the outside, she was very relieved that Tenten decided to drop the topic. Instead they ate their free lunch and began to talk about other things that were on their minds at the moment. When Sakura and Tenten finished eating they both got up off the bench and gave each other a hand shake while exchanging words.

"We'll keep getting stronger." ,stated Tenten

"Then we'll take the ninja world by storm." ,replied Sakura

Tenten and Sakura continued to hold their handshake as they looked into each others eyes. Both of their eyes displayed confidence and determination, but there was also something else to, it was a fire. They both pulled each other into a hug and finished what the had to say.

"It's a promise then?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah, we'll never stop getting stronger." , with that said Sakura and Tenten went their separate ways eagerly awaiting what the future would hold.

 _ **TIME SKIP**_

 _'Todays the day'_ ,thought Sakura as she walked to the academy. Today she was going to pass every test put in front of her and become a genin. Sakura had been waiting for this day for years, after all the insults and all the training and all the blood, sweat, and tears, she was finally going to be a ninja.

Sakura finally made it to the academy and as she opened the doors she saw both friends and rivals, in fact she was surprised to see Naruto in class on time for once.

Sakura spotted her friend Tenten in the back and as she was going to go talk to her she was cut off by Ino, "You can forget about being a ninja Sakura because I'm going to blow you out the water."

"Fat chance Ino, I'm going to pass and leave you in the dust."

"I'd like to you try forehead!" ,said a hostile Ino

"Trust me I will!" ,Sakura shot back.

As the blonde and the pinkette continued to argue others began to watch with different thoughts going through their minds. _'Troublesome'_ ,though Shikamaru, _'There at it again'_ ,though Choji, _'Pointless'_ , thought Shino, _'Cat fight'_ ,thought kiba, _'Not again'_ ,thought Hinata, _'Here we go again'_ ,thought Tenten, _'Pathetic'_ , thought Neji, _'hmm'_ ,thought Sasuke, and, Naruto's thoughts were blank.

Iruka sensei and Mizuki sensei came through the door and told everyone to settle down and that they would be called one-by-one to the final testing room for the clone jutsu.

Sakura instantly thought that this would be easy like everyone else did, except for Naruto who though, _'That's my worst technique, great I'm never gonna pass.'_

One-by-one everybody was called to the final testing room for the clone jutsu and passed with flying colors, then it was Naruto's turn. After a few minutes everyone was waiting to see if Naruto would pass or fail, the final testing room doors opened and Naruto walked out with his head hung low and no headband. As Naruto walked out the front door Sakura had to admit she felt really bad for him, she had never seen him look so depressed.

Class was over and everyone was running out the front door to meet their parents and friends to show them they were now full fledge shinobi. Sakura met up with her parents to show them her headband that she was now using as a hair tie. As all the celebrating was going on Sakura noticed Naruto all by himself on the swing looking even worse than he did walking out the front door. Sakura thought about going over to talk to him but then Mizuki sensei landed next to him so she decided not to. Sakura's parents were talking about going out to dinner to celebrate and Sakura told them they could pick the place. They chose the beef restaurant and Sakura told them to go ahead and she'll catch up.

Sakura used a little bit of her free time to rush over to the shinobi library so she could get a book on seals and jutsu. Once she reached the shinobi library a jounin guard stopped her and she showed off her newly acquired headband and she was given entry.

When Sakura entered the library it was a lot grander than the standard library and then an older man in a black cloak with grey hair asked her if she needed help.

Sakura nodded and said that she needed a book on seals and jutsu. The cloaked man nodded and pulled a book out of his cloak sleeve and handed it to Sakura. Sakura told the man thank you and they walked to the check out counter. The man put the book in a storage scroll and told her to open it all she had to do was infuse some charkra. Sakura put the scroll in her pouch pocket and left the library to join her parents at dinner.

 _'I can finally pick up where I left off,_ _ **Hiraishin**_ _I'm about to figure you out._ ' thought Sakura.

 **Author's Note: That's chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to comment and review.**

 **Have a nice day :)**


	4. Team 7

**Chapter 4: Team 7**

 **Leaf Village Ninja Academy**

It had been a day since Sakura had graduated from the ninja academy and so far everything seemed to be going her way. The day started out simple enough, Sakura read a little bit from the book of seals and jutsu she had gotten from the shinobi library, and she finally found out who her teammates and jounin sensei were going to be. At first Sakura was surprised to see Naruto with a leaf village headband, but after he had explained how he graduated Sakura didn't question him anymore on it. The biggest shock came when Sakura found out that she was going to be on the same team as Sasuke, much to the ire of almost every female in the class.

When the newly appointed team seven heard who their jounin sensei was going to be, they were excited, except for Sasuke who just did his normal brooding. One-by-one every team left with their appointed sensei except for team 7, whose sensei was late. Team 7 waited for hours for their jounin sensei Kakashi Hatake to arrive and pick them up.

Naruto who had, had enough waiting decided he was going to teach their new sensei a lesion about being late. Naruto began to set up an eraser trap by placing it at the top of the slide door so when the door opens whoever walks under will get hit. Sakura began to tell Naruto that this was a bad idea, but in her mind she though that this was great, although she would never admit it. Sasuke being the loner that he was didn't really care and just kept to himself.

After a few more minutes the slide doors opened and their new sensei took an eraser to the top of his head. Sasuke immediately thought, _'Could this really be a jounin if he fell for a stupid prank like that?'._ Naruto began to laugh at their sensei while saying, "I got him, he totally fell for it." ,Sakura began to apologize to their sensei while thinking, _'perfect shot!'_

Kakashi picked up the eraser and put it away and told his new team of genin, "How can I put this, my first impression of this group, your a bunch of idiots.", with that everyone hung their head low. Kakashi told his new team to meet him up on the roof in five.

On the roof Kakashi told his team, "Alright why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time."

Sakura said, "Introduce ourselves, what are we supposed to say?"

Kakashi answered her question by saying, "Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, that sort of thing."

Naruto asked Kakashi to go first so they could see how it all works. Kakashi responded with, "Me, I'm Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate, I don't feel like telling you that, my dreams for the future, haven't really thought about it, as for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

Everyone looked disappointed or annoyed with Kakashi's answers or lack there of. Sakura tuned to her teammates and told them, "That was completely useless, all he really told us was his name."

Kakashi told his team it was their turn to introduce themselves and Naruto was the first to go. Naruto rambled on about his love of ramen and stated that his dream was to be the greatest hokage so the whole village would stop disrespecting him and treat him like he's somebody, somebody important.

Kakashi told Sakura it was her turn and she said her name and her likes where her training and friends, she kept her dislikes to herself, when it came to dreams for the future her eyes briefly looked at Sasuke, and when it came to things she hates her only reply was Ino, she didn't really have a hobby.

Lastly it was Sasuke's turn and what he said everybody expected, except the part where he said he would destroy a certain someone. Naturally Kakashi knew Sasuke wanted revenge, Naruto was hoping Sasuke wasn't talking about him, and Sakura didn't really know how to feel about what Sasuke said.

Kakashi began to speak again, "Alright, tomorrow morning meet me a training ground seven and don't eat breakfast." ,with that Kakashi shunshined away.

Everybody looked confused by what Kakashi just said and no one could ask him anything now because he just left. Naruto was the first to ask his teammates do they know why Kakashi sensei told them to skip breakfast. Sakura had no clue and Sasuke was a bit curios, but he kept it to himself.

After everyone left Sakura went home to go read more about seals in her book she acquired from the shinobi library. When Sakura got home she went to her room, closed the door and took out the **Hiraishin** scroll that she had placed in her nightstand drawer. Sakura began a long process of matching seals she saw on the scroll with the seals she saw in the book. Sakura must have spent hours searching the book for the correct seals but nothing matched, Sakura confused that the seals on the scroll didn't match any page in the book.

Sakura was beginning to doubt she would ever learn this jutsu, in a bit of frustration Sakura rolled up the scroll and clenched it tightly in her fist releasing a small amount of chakra. The scroll was suddenly glowing a bit and Sakura opened it, and something about those scroll was different. The seals name on the scroll revealed itself, The Seal of Confrontation. Sakura was in a state of awe, why did the scroll do this, what other secrets were hiding in it?

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote the name of the seal down. Sakura decided that she did enough research for one day and decided to relax.

 _ **THE NEXT MORNING**_

Everyone was tired and hungry when they got to training ground seven, not to mention annoyed that Kakashi sensei didn't have the decency to show up on time. Two hours had passed when Kakashi sensei finally arrived and Sakura and Naruto didn't mind shouting, "Your late!"

Kakashi merely said that he got lost on the road of life, of course that excuse didn't fly with his students. Kakashi ignored their anger towards his tardiness and began to explain the test. Kakashi explained the goal of the test is to take the two bells off of him, two students will pass and the other one goes back to the academy. Kakashi also explained that the student who doesn't get a bell will be tied to a post while everyone eats lunch in front of them.

This new information shocked everyone and now all three of the newly appointed genin were on edge. Sakura began to think, _'I can't afford to fail_.' ,Sasuke began to think, _'I have to get a bell'_ ,and Naruto thought, _'I'm going to get one of those bells, believe it.'_

Kakashi told his students, "If your not prepared to kill me, then you won't get a bell.

Naruto began to laugh at Kakashi, Naruto started saying this test would be easy since Kakashi couldn't even avoid the eraser Naruto had set up yesterday.

Kakashi just looked at Naruto and said, "Class clowns are the first to go, you can simply ignore them, lowest scores."

Naruto didn't take to kindly to what Kakashi just said and charged at him with a kunai, before anyone knew what happened Naruto found his kunai aimed at the back of his head by Kakashi who was holding Naruto's arm in place.

Sakura thought, _'So fast, I didn't even see him move.'_ ,Sasuke thought, _'So this guy really is a jounin.'_

Kakashi began to speak again, "Don't be in such a hurry, I don't say start yet. But you did come at me fully intent on destroying me so... how can I put this, I'm actually starting to like you guys."

Kakashi let Naruto go and everyone started to smirk at Kakashi, then Kakashi said, "Ready. Set. Start."

Sakura and Sasuke made a dash for the woods to hide and plan, while Naruto stayed out in the open trying to take Kakashi on one-on-one.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi looked at Naruto like he had a screw loose, it made no sense for a rookie to try and take on a veteran jounin.

Kakashi spoke in his monotone voice, "You know, compared to the others your a little bit... weird."

"Oh yeah, the only thing weird here is your haircut", replied Naruto as he made a dash towards Kakashi.

Naruto stopped in his tracks when he saw Kakashi reach into his shuriken pouch, then Kakashi pulled out a book and all Naruto could say is, "What the", Sasuke and Sakura looked at Kakashi from their hiding spots with confused expressions.

Naruto asked, "Why are you reading that book?", Kakashi answered, "To see how the story ends, with your weak attacks it doesn't matter if I'm reading or whatever."

Naruto charged at Kakashi saying he was going to crush him only for his attacks to either miss or be blocked, all while Kakashi never took his eyes off of the book. Naruto tried one more strike only for Kakashi to disappear in the blink of an eye, "Don't let your enemy get behind you." ,said Kakashi as he was crouched behind Naruto with the seal of the tiger at the ready.

Sakura and Sasuke saw the hand sign that Kakashi had active and Sasuke thought, "He's going to annihilate him." ,Sakura yelled out, "Naruto watch out, he's going to destroy you." It was to late, Kakashi hit Naruto with the **Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu, A Thousand Years of Death**. Naruto went flying into the lake and all Sakura and Sasuke could do was look at their sensei like he was an idiot.

Soon shuriken flew from the lake at Kakashi and he backed up to dodge them, only to get grabbed from behind by a Naruto shadow clone. More Naruto clones jumped out of the lake and they were ready to smash Kakashi, right as Naruto was about to punch Kakashi suddenly everything changed, Naruto punched Naruto. Naruto was confused by just happened and came to the conclution that Kakashi used the **transformation jutsu** to turn into him. All the Naruto's began to brawl with each other until one clone suggested undoing the jutsu, when the clones disappeared the only thing left was a battered Naruto alone in the field.

Sasuke instantly recognized the jutst as the **Substitution Jutsu.** On the other side of the forest Sakura was on the move looking for her other teammate when all of a sudden there was a swirl of leaves and then Sakura had a glassy look in her eyes. All of the sudden the leaves stopped swirling and Sasuke who looked like a pin cushion with all of the kunai sticking out of him appeared asking for help. Sakura felt sick, she thought she even might faint, that was until her academy training kicked in and she remembered what her instructors told her about genjutsu and what it does to the mind. Sakura closed her eyes and put hands together, she then yelled, "Release!", the illusion was gone.

Sakura opened her eyes to a clear forest and continued to move, Kakashi who was perched in a tree saw the whole thing and was impressed by how quickly Sakura dispelled the genjutsu. Naruto saw a bell on the ground and thought Kakashi dropped it and went to pick it up, only to be strung upside down in a trap. Kakashi appeared in front of him telling him if baits obvious don't take and that ninja's should be able to see through deception.

With Kakashi's guard dropped Sasuke sprung into action and threw his shuriken, only to nail Kakashi from behind and cause him to hit a tree. Right before Kakashi hit the ground he turned into a log, which meant **Substitution Justsu**. Sasuke realizing he had been tricked decided to run.

Meanwhile Sakura made her way to the field where Naruto was still hung upside down, Sakura took out her tri-pronged kunai and made her way over to him. Naruto who was surprised to see Sakura asked her, "What's up?". Sakura didn't reply, she just cut the rope which caused Naruto to land on his head. "ow!" ,was all Naruto could say as he rubbed the back of his head. Sakura began talking to Naruto saying how this test just didn't seem right, Naruto being as clueless as he was, made explaining things to him difficult.

On the other side of the woods Sasuke was buried up to his neck in dirt and he berated himself for getting tricked the way he did. Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes, it was Naruto and Sakura, who looked at Sasuke with disbelief. Naruto began laughing at Sasuke, it only stopped when Sakura clocked Naruto in the head. Naruto began rubbing the back of his head and started speaking, "Not so high and mighty now are you?"

Sasuke had an annoyed face and a huge tick mark on the back of his head. "Not now Naruto." ,said an annoyed Sakura, "Help me dig him out.". Naruto sighed as his fun was over, but he and Sakura managed to dig Sasuke out only to hear a timer go off.

 _ **Time skip: 5 minutes**_

Sakura and Sasuke were sitting down on the ground while Naruto was tied to the post. Kakashi began to speak to team, saying that he wouldn't fail them... he would drop them from the program. Everyone freaked out because that meant they could never become ninja. Sasuke charged at Kakashi only to get pinned down to the ground with Kakashi sitting on his back and holding his arm. Kakashi began to berate his students for not figuring out the point of the test, teamwork.

Kakashi explained the purpose of the bell test was to turn them against each other and see if they could put the squad ahead of themselves. Kakashi decided to give them one more chance because he saw a little bit of teamwork when Sakura got Naruto out of his rope trap. Kakashi made it clear, he makes the rules and they fallow them, Kakashi gave Sasuke and Sakura two lunches he prepared and told them if they feed Naruto they would fail.

Kakashi shunshined away and as soon as he did Sasuke and Sakura slipped Naruto some food, only for Kakashi to reappear in a rage. Kakashi began to go through hand signs and asked his team if they were ready to pay the price for breaking the rules.

Sasuke and Sakura explained that their one, that a three of them are a team.

Kakashi looked at the and smiled, "You pass."

"Huh" , was all any of them could say.

Kakashi explained again that they passed, he then told them, "In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum, but those who would betray one of their friends are far worse than scum."

Kakashi struck a goofy thumbs up pose and said, "Team seven starts it's first mission tomorrow."

Everyone was happy, Sasuke smirked, Sakura internally congratulated herself, and Naruto cried tears of joy.

"Lets go home" ,said Kakashi.

Everyone began to leave except Naruto who they left tied to the post.

"You forgot to untie me!" ,yelled Naruto.

 **Authors Note: This is chapter 4, if you made it this far I want to say thank you for sticking with the series and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Have a nice day :)**


	5. Jouney to wave

**Chapter 5: Calm before the storm**

Today was a new day and Sakura was excited, today team seven was going to get their very first mission. Sakura still had some free time before she had to meet up with her team in front of the hokage tower, she decided to go back to the shinobi library to do some research on the 'Seal of Confrontation'. It didn't take long for Sakura to reach the shinobi library since she decided to go roof top hopping instead of walking. She showed the Jounin guard her headband and she was let through, in her mind she was determined to learn all she could on the seal she was looking for.

As Sakura was walking through the library she ran into the cloaked figure again, she decided since she didn't know the library very well she would ask for some help. "Excuse me." ,said Sakura gaining the cloaked mans attention.

Yes child, how may I help you?" ,asked the cloaked figure in a low monotone voice.

"Do you know where the Jutsu section of the library is?"

"Indeed I do, please follow me." The cloaked man led Sakura through the vast halls of the library, this was the first time Sakura had ever gone this far into the library. Soon Sakura and the cloaked man came to a complete stop, "The Jutsu section is right around this corner." ,said the cloaked man while pointing.

Sakura was staring at the cloaked because he was really creeping her out, but she turned to see where he was pointing. Sakura kept walking until she turned the corner to see a long shelf filled with what Sakura would describe as hundreds of books.

'There's no way I can get through all these books' ,Sakura thought. 

Sakura sighed, "I guess I might as well get stared." 

Sakura began to read titles on the spine of each book, and as she was doing that a certain book caught her eye. Sakura grabbed the thick black book with golden letters, 'The Book of Famous Kage Jutsu' it said. Sakura didn't think that this book would help her, but it didn't hurt to strengthen her brain a little before searching for what she needed. 

Sakura sat down at a nearby table and began to open up the book. Sakura began to read through the table of contents, there were only four chapters for the four Kage of Konoha. Sakura began to skim through the pages until she got to the chapter about the second Hokage Tobirama Senju. Sakura stopped because of the Jutsu that was listed on his page, Hiraishin. Sakura's heart skipped a beat, the Jutsu information she was looking for, she found by chance.

"I found it." ,Sakura said to herself in shock. 

Sakura began to read up on Tobirama Senju and what kind of abilities he had. Sakura was impressed, she knew the second Hokage was powerful, but she didn't know he was this impressive. Sakura also learned that an alternate name for the Hiraishin was the Flying Raijin Jutsu. Sakura kept on reading until she got to a page that showed the type of seal Tobirama used for his Jutsu. 

"So that's lord second's seal?" ,sakura asked herself. "But that seal doesn't look like the one on the scroll." 

Sakura stared at the picture and put one hand to her chin, 'Is there another way to preform the Jutsu?' ,Sakura thought. 

Sakura pulled a piece of paper and pen out of her pouch pocket, she then proceeded to draw the seal Tobirama used on it. Sakura put the pen and paper back in her pouch and proceeded to look for the cloaked man to check the book out. Sakura found the cloaked man behind the check out desk and told him that she wanted to check the book out. The cloaked man nodded and put the book in a storage scroll, "Come again." ,said the cloaked man. 

As Sakura walked out of the shinobi library she saw a small brown dog with a taped paw and leaf headband staring at her. Sakura was confused, why was a dog just staring at her and more importantly why was the dog wearing a leaf village headband. 

"What are you staring at pinky?" ,the dog asked. 

Sakura nearly fainted, since when do dogs speak. Sakura thoughts were all over the place, 'OK, a dog just spoke to you and insulted you, just stay calm.' ,Sakura thought. 

"Who are you?" ,Sakura asked still not believing she's speaking to a dog. 

"The names Pakkun." ,the now identified dog replied. 

Before anymore questions could be asked 3 people jumped down in front of Sakura. One was an annoyed Sasuke, the other was an annoyed Naruto, and Lastly was an annoyed Kakashi sensei. 

"I found her for you Kakashi." ,said Pakkun. 

"thanks a lot Pakkun." ,said Kakashi as Pakkun disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

"What are you guys doing here?" ,asked Sakura pretending and failing to not know why. 

"You never showed up!" ,shouted Naruto while pointing at Sakura. Sakura was a bit taken back by Naruto shouting at her, normally it was her shouting at him. 

"You couldn't even have the decency to show up." ,said Sasuke in an annoyed tone. 

Kakashi had his arms crossed as he spoke, "I didn't think you of all people would skip out on a being assigned your first mission." 

Sakura hung her head in shame, she missed getting assigned her first mission. "What is the mission?." 

Kakashi spoke again, "Sorry but that's classified, as punishment for not showing up the Hokage has decided you wont be assigned a mission until next week." 

Sakura really felt like crap now, not only had she been berated by her teammates, now she would have to wait a week for her very first mission. 'This is going to be a long week.' ,thought Sakura.

 **TIME SKIP**

"Have you got a visual on the target?" ,asked Kakashi over the radio. 

"Yeah, I got a visual." ,said Naruto. 

"Same." ,replied Sakura. 

Sasuke didn't reply because he didn't really care. 

"Alright, Go!" ,said Kakashi.

Naruto sprung into action and immediately grabbed the target with both hands. The target turned out to be a cat with a red ribbon on it's right ear. The cat wasn't happy about being grabbed by Naruto and proceeded to claw at his face, all Naruto could do was scream. 

Sasuke was the first speak to Kakashi over the radio, "Target acquired." 

"Can you verify by the ribbon on the right ear?" ,asked Kakashi. 

"Yeah." ,was Sasuke basic reply. 

"Can we get another type of mission, I hate cats!" ,screamed Naruto over the radio.

 **Hokage Tower**

The cat that team seven brought back was being smothered by a heavy set lady who apparently was the fire Daimyo's wife. Naruto got some satisfaction seeing how uncomfortable the cat was. The fire daimyo's wife thanked team seven and the Hokage, she then paid the fee for her mission than left. 

The Hokage and Iruka who was also in the office began to go over the 'D' rank missions that were available for squad seven. Naruto had enough, "I don't want anymore 'D' rank missions, I wants something challenging and exciting." 

'The dobes got a point.' ,thought Sasuke. 

Sakura began to think to herself that they were Genin and 'D' rank mission are what their suited for right now, but at the same time even she wanted something more challenging. 

The Hokage just sighed, "Very well, if that's how you feel I will assign you a 'C' rank mission, you will be body guarding a bridge builder from the land of waves." 

All of team seven began to perk up at the idea of finally getting something that wasn't a cat rescue. "Tazuna you may enter." ,said the Hokage. 

The Hokage's doors opened to reveal and old man probably no older than 60 or so with a bottle of booze in his hand. "Your just a bunch of kids." ,said Tazuna. 

Naruto of course took offense, "Let me at him, I'll demolish him!" 

Naruto was held back by Kakashi, "You can't demolish the client Naruto." 

The Hokage coughed to gain everyone's attention, "You leave with Tazuna for wave country tomorrow, so prepare yourselves." 

Team seven nodded, and with that said everyone went home to prepare. When Sakura got home she told her parents about her first 'C' rank mission, her parents were of course proud and told her to be careful. Sakura began packing everything she needed and once she done she took two tri-pronged kunai and the Tobirama Hiraishin seal and headed for training ground seven. 

It was really late afternoon so no one was around, so Sakura could try and preform the seals needed in piece. Sakura remembered what the seal looked like and drew it on the grip of the two kunai with her pen she got from her pouch. She infused chakra on to both kunai and tried to see if she could make the Jutsu work. Sakura threw the first kunai into a tree and stuck the second kunai in the ground at her feet, she also took out a storage scroll which had the book she had gotten from the library. Sakura placed the book on the ground and opened to Tobiramas page, she was determined that today was finally going to be the day she mastered this Justu.

Sakura tried for hours because soon it was nighttime outside. There was no moon tonight because of the clouds and the only sounds heard on the training ground were the bugs, wind, and Sakura's constant screams of frustration. Sakura was pissed at herself, she had been trying to learn this Jutsu for what seemed like an eternity, and even now she still couldn't get it right. 

Sakura dropped to her knees and began to punch the ground in anger, "Damn it, after all this time I still can't do it." ,Sakura began to look up at the sky and shout, "What have I been doing all this training for?" Suddenly the clouds in the sky began to boom with thunder and soon the rain fell. It was as if Kami himself was out to make Sakura's life difficult. The wind began to pick up as Sakura's rage did, Sakura stood up and began to shout at the sky. 

The strong wind blew the book into the woods and Sakura temporarily forgot her rage to chase after it. Sakura chased the book through the woods until she found it in a small clearing. "There you are." ,replied a now tired Sakura. As Sakura went to pick up the book lightning struck the tree behind her, sure enough the tree was on fire now. Sakura became frantic as the fire began to spread throughout the forested area. Sakura tried to make a break for a small opening only to get cut off by burning branches that blocked her path. The flames continued to rage and consume every tree close by, soon Sakura was going to find herself boxed in.

Sakura's face changed to one of fear, 'I need to get out of here or I'll burn to death!' ,thought Sakura. 

Sakura kept trying to look for a way out but to no avail, her worst fear was realized, she was completely boxed in. She was literally trapped in a ring of fire, The burning trees began to fall not far from where Sakura was standing, she was a sitting duck with nowhere to go. 'Is this really it, is this how I'm going to die?' ,Sakura asked herself. Sakura fell to her knees and gripped what little grass was left between her fingers, tears began to fall from her face, she thought about her family, her squad, and her friends, but most of all she remembered the promise she and Tenten made to each other.

Suddenly there was a new found determination in Sakura as she stopped crying, just like that time before there was a fire in her eyes. Sakura's face hardened and she stood up, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Sakura remembered the kunai she left outside of the forest, 'There's only one Jutsu that can save me'. ,thought Sakura. 

Sakura began to infuse chakra and pray that whatever she did next would work. The wind picked up again and the last of the trees began to fall, suddenly everything in the world around Sakura began to go in slow motion. Sakura's eyes shot open and at the top of her lungs she yelled, "HIRAISHIN." 

In a pink flash of light she was gone and reappeared right next to the kunai she had left outside the forest. Sakura's clothes were singed and she was covered in soot but she had a smile on her face, she finally preformed the Jutsu. Sakura then collapsed forward to the ground, even though she couldn't move she was happy, she hadn't felt this accomplished since she first graduated from the academy. The storm died down and Sakura regained some movement in her body as she was able to turn around onto her back. 

Sakura looked up at the sky, with the clouds gone the crescent moon appeared, Sakura grabbed the kunai next to her and pointed it up at the moon, "I did it." was all Sakura could say before she blacked out.

 **Authors note: well that's chapter 5 and Sakura finally preformed the Jutsu. Thanks so much for reading this story and I hope you all enjoyed it, also sorry for any errors or typos that might appear it the story.**  
 **Have an awesome day :)**


	6. Facing your Demons

**Chapter 6:** **Facing your Demons**

Sakura began to awaken after what felt like a very long sleep. Sakura slowly turned her head to see that the forest had stopped burning because it was mostly ash now, and that the sun had just started to rise. Sakura quickly rose to her feet when she realized that it was tomorrow and she had been out all night.

"Crap, I must have blacked out, it's tomorrow I have a mission today!" ,said a panicking Sakura.

Sakura picked up her kunai and immediately started to race home as fast as she could. As Sakura began racing home she remembered last night and how she finally managed to preform the **Hiraishin**. Sakura was smiling at the fact she could do the Jutsu, but that smile faded when she remembered there was still more she had to learn for the Jutsu.

 _'This Jutsu will definitely come in handy on my first mission, even if its not combat ready.'_ ,thought Sakura

Sakura made it home only to find her angry parents waiting for her by the front door. Sakura got an ear full from both of them, Sakura said she was sorry but that didn't calm them down in the slightest. Sakura had to sit through a long lecture. After the lecture Sakura got cleaned up and prepared to meet up with her squad and the bridge builder Tazuna.

Sakura began to walk through the village on her way to the gates, but stopped when she saw an open merchant clothing stand. Sakura began to wonder what kind of stand would be open this early in the morning. Sakura walked up to the stand where a mustached man asked her would she like to buy anything. Sakura looked at the stand and what was on sale, the only thing that caught Sakura's attention where a pair of black combat gloves.

"How much for those gloves?" ,asked Sakura.

"Ten ryo." ,said the mustached man.

Sakura paid the mustached man his ten ryo and tried the gloves on for size. The gloves were very comfortable and the fact that they were made for combat was even better. "Thank you" ,Sakura said with a bow.

"Anytime." ,said the mustached man.

Sakura began to walk away from the stand and back to her destination, which was the leaf village gates. As Sakura got closer to the gate she saw Naruto and Sasuke waiting for her. Sakura could tell her two teammates were tired even if they hid it well, none of them were used to waking up this early.

"Hey Sakura." ,said Naruto with a smile.

"Hey." ,Sakura replied back.

"Morning Sasuke." ,waved Sakura.

"Whatever." ,was Sasuke's reply.

Team seven waited by the gate for what seemed like hours until the saw Kakashi sensei accompanying a clearly annoyed Tazuna. "Maybe I should have requested a later time to leave the village." ,Tazuna thought out loud.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to go find our client." ,said Kakashi. "Anyway, you all know what the mission is, we are to guard Tazuna with our lives until his bridge in the land of waves is finished."

Team seven nodded in understanding. "Alright, lets move out." ,said Kakashi

Team seven had been walking nonstop for the past few hours, they were all feeling tired except for Naruto who was a stamina freak. Naruto seemed the most excited for the mission mainly because it was his first time going outside of the village.

Sakura sighed and decided to speak, "Kakashi sensei, aren't there any ninja in the land of waves?" ,asked a curios Sakura.

"No the land of waves is small and therefore it doesn't have any ninja unlike the 5 great nations." ,stated Kakashi.

Kakashi continued on to explain the five great nations to his Genin team much to the dismay of Naruto who really didn't understand. Then Kakashi went on to walk about the five Kage of the different villages and their importance.

"So lord third is really important." said Sakura. _'Yeah right, I'm not buying it.'_ ,thought Sakura.

 _'I beat him with my sexy Jutsu, he can't be all that great.'_ ,thought Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto and Sakura stopped dead in there tracks as a small wave of killing intent came from their sensei, "You both just doubted lord third didn't you?" ,asked a deathly serious Kakashi.

Both Naruto and Sakura frantically shook their heads to say no, they didn't dare turn around to meet the gaze of their sensei. Kakashi calmed down and so did Naruto and Sakura and they all continued to walk. They all stepped over a puddle on the ground and continued to walk until something stopped them.

Out of the puddle popped two shinobi dressed in all black with smasks and a really long chain. Both shinobi used their chain to tie up Kakashi who was taken by surprise, and with their combined power the two masked assailants tore him apart. Team seven looked on in shock and disbelief, it the span of about 5 seconds their sensei was ripped to pieces.

Sakura immediately jumped in front of Tazuna to protect him while Sasuke and Naruto went after the two masked ninja. Sasuke drew his Kunai and began to engage one of the ninja, the ninja easily pushed Sasuke back while saying,"No one can defeat the demon brothers."

Naruto was engaging the other demon brother in a battle of Taijutsu. Naruto kept releasing a flurry of punches that continued to be blocked, the ninja had enough and kicked Naruto with enough force that he went careening into a tree.

"Naruto!" ,Sakura cried out in worry of her teammate. Sakura wanted to engage these masked ninja so badly, but she couldn't leave Tazuna's side at the moment.

Sasuke saw Naruto smash into the tree and was starting to get very annoyed with these two masked ninja known as the demon brothers. Sasuke began to go threough some hand signs and the he shot a **Fireball Jutsu** atbrother in front of him. The brother dodged the attack but still had a shock look on what little of his face that could be seen.

Naruto regained his focus on to see the other brother charging at him, Naruto jumped out of the way as the brother collided with the tree he hit Naruto against. Naruto charged at the ninja only get cut by his knife gauntlet. Naruto backed away from the demon brother to think of a plan, but before he could blink the brother was right in front of him and kicked him through the air and he landed with a thud in front of Sakura and Tazuna. Sakura was shocked to see the state Naruto was in, he was knocked out and his hand was bleeding profusely from being cut.

Sasuke, after witnessing Naruto get knocked backed away from his opponent and stepped in front of his teammates and client to defend them. The demon brothers regrouped with each other and began to laugh, "This was to easy." ,one brother said. "Lets finish them now." ,said the other brother.

Naruto began to regain consciousness, only unlike Sasuke Naruto was seeing double. Naruto stumbled back to his feet and pulled a kunai out of his pouch pocket. "So you finally decided to wake up dobe?" ,asked Sasuke sarcastically.

"Shut it teme." ,responded Naruto.

Both demon brothers charged at Naruto and Sasuke with intent to cleave them both in two. Just as the demon brothers were about to reach their target, they both were suddenly rendered unconscious by none other than Kakashi sensei who seemed to appear out of nowhere. All of team seven and Tazuna where shocked because the last time the saw Kakashi he was ripped apart. Everyone turned back to see where Kakashi was ripped apart only to see chopped up pieces of wood.

 _'So Kakashi sensei used the_ _ **Substitution Jutsu**_ _."_ ,thought Naruto.

Kakashi pulled a rope out of his backpack and tied both of the demon brothers to a nearby tree. "Sorry I was late in saving you all, I just needed to see how strong the enemy was." ,said Kakashi while scratching the back of his head. Kakashi noticed Naruto's hand and proceeded to pull a med kit from out of his backpack, he stitched up Naruto's hand and went to go talk to Tazuna.

"Tazuna, you told us all that this was a simple escort mission, you never mentioned that there were enemy ninja's trying to kill you." ,said Kakashi.

Tazuna sighed, "I'm sorry but I had no choices, our small village has been oppressed by a man named Gato and he wants to kill me so we can't complete the bridge."

"Gato, you mean the same Gato of Gato industries?" ,asked Kakashi.

"Yes." ,responded Tazuna ,"He has nearly driven our village to ruin and anyone who stands up to him is killed on the spot."

All of team seven looked shocked, "If you had told us the truth we would have raised the mission ranking and we could have been equipped more properly." ,stated Kakashi.

"But that would also mean more money, money I don't have, it took nearly all of our villages funding to try and build the bridge and send me here."

Team seven began to look at Tazuna with pity, "Normally we would be obligated to return to the leaf village, but I'm going leave this decision to my squad."

Naruto spoke first, "I say we continue the mission."

"I agree." ,said Sakura.

"Might as well finish what we started." ,said Sasuke.

"All right, then we continue the mission." ,said Kakashi.

Tazuna bowed, "thank you."

"Lets get moving." ,said Kakashi.

 _ **IN THE LAND OF WAVES**_

"Gato, the demon brothers failed." ,said the nameless henchman.

Gato stood up without saying a word and walked into another room filled with hired hitmen, mercenaries, bounty hunters, and assassins. "All right, which one of you will take the job of killing the bridge builder?" ,asked Gato.

Before Gato could blink a giant sword was pointed directly at him. "I, Zabuza Momochi, accept this contract."

 **Authors Note: Chapter 6 is out and I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

 **Have a great weekend.**


	7. Zabuza

**Chapter 7: Zabuza**

A few days passed since team seven had their little battle against the demon brothers and they were getting even closer to wave. Throughout the past few days team seven had been traveling their had been no other attempts on Tazuna's life, it was strange, wasn't Gato trying to kill him?

"Kakashi sensei, how much longer until we reach the land of waves?" ,asked Sakura.

"Soon." ,Kakashi said as he pulled out a little orange book and began to read it.

Team seven continued to walk for a few more miles until they reached a small dock. A middle aged man wearing a straw hat and civilian clothing was there waiting for them with a small raft.

"I'm Gen, and I'll be bringing you to wave."

Team seven and Tazuna nodded and made their way into the small raft. Gen began to row everyone across the large body of water. After an hour the area became filled with a thick fog, team seven began to ask where the fog came from and Tazuna explained that it meant they were finally in wave.

Naruto turned his head and began to shout, "Hey, look at the bridge!"

"Can you keep it down ?" ,scolded Gen.

"Sorry."

Sakura looked at Tazuna's unfinished bridge in awe and began thinking, _'No matter what happens, we have to make sure Tazuna's bridge gets completed.'_

Sasuke looked at Tazuna's unfinished bridge and examined it closely, the bridge stood tall and looked very sturdy. "How long has the bridge been under construction?"

"Six months." ,replied Tazuna.

"You got that much done in only six months?" ,asked Kakashi.

Before Tazuna could answer Gen began to speak, "We're approaching land."

Gen docked the small raft and all of team seven got out, as well as Tazuna. Gen looked at team seven and told them, "Good luck, your going to need it." Team seven nodded and began walking down the path that would lead them to Tazuna's village.

"How much longer do we have to keep walking?" ,groaned Naruto.

"About another mile." ,replied Tazuna.

As team seven continued to make their way down the path, an eerie mist began to blanket the forested area. Everyone suddenly became uneasy as the mist began to get even thicker.

"Everyone stay on guard." ,ordered Kakashi.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all drew their kunai and stood in front of Tazuna. Kakashi began to scan the area until he yelled to his squad, "Get down!" Team seven and Tazuna ducked as a giant sword flew over them and imbedded itself in a nearby tree. Soon a mysterious man with cow pattern boots and matching arm sleeves with blue pants, a sword strap, and taped face with a sideways Kiri headband landed on the sword handle with his back facing the group.

Naruto wanted to engage the bandage faced man until he was stopped by Kakashi. "Stop!, stay with Sasuke and Sakura, this guy is in a whole other league." Naruto was reluctant at first, but he did as he was told and rejoined his squad.

The bandage faced man turned around to face Kakashi, "So you've heard of me."

"Yes, your the demon of the hidden mist Zabuza Momochi, one of the seven ninja swordsman, a rogue ninja wanted for the attempted assassination of Mizukage Yagura."

Team seven and Tazuna all gasped at what they just heard, Zabuza tried to kill his own village's Mizukage. Sakura broke from her shock to think about the other things she had just heard Kakashi sensei say, _'He's also one of the seven ninja swordsman of the mist, then that means...'_ Sakura looked up at Zabuza and his sword before speaking, "That sword is the Kubikiribocho, also known as the executioner's blade."

Everyone turned to look at Sakura, "Smart brat." ,said Zabuza.

"How do you know that Sakura?" ,asked Naruto.

"My friend Tenten is a weapon expert, I remember her talking about how the seven ninja swordsman blades are the finest blades ever crafted."

"That is indeed true." ,said Zabuza with a grin. "Enough talk, hand over the bridge builder."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Zabuza, but we can't do that." ,said Kakashi.

Kakashi raised up the other side of his headband to reveal a scar and a lone sharingan eye. Everyone looked at Kakashi in shock, but Sasuke was the most shocked out of everyone. Sasuke kept staring at Kakashi with one thought running through his mind, _'How does he have my clans dojutsu?'_

Zabuza jumped down from the tree while yanking his sword free at the same time, and landed on top of a nearby lake. Team seven continued to watch Zabuza as he went through a se of hand signs, **"HIDDEN MIST JUTSU**. **"**

Zabuza disappeared into an increasingly thickening mist. Sasuke became tense, the killing intent in the air was enormous. Kakashi saw how tense everyone was and decided to speak, "Don't worry, I won't allow my comrades to die, trust me."

Those words seemed to put everyone at ease until they heard Zabuza's voice echo through the mist, "I wouldn't be so sure about that Kakashi."

Zabuza appeared between team seven and Tazuna with his sword ready to go for the kill. Right as Zabuza swung his sword to cleave Tazuna in half, he was stopped by a kunai to the gut by Kakashi. Instead of leaking blood like a normal person, Zabuza began to leak water.

 _'A water clone?'_ ,thought Kakashi.

The water clone completely dissolved into water and the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi ready to strike. "Gotcha" ,said Zabuza as he cut Kakashi in half. Zabuza thought he had this battle won until his eyes went wide, Kakashi dissolved into water.

 _'He copied my water clone jutsu.'_ ,thought Zabuza.

Zabuza was so surprised that he didn't even notice Kakashi was right behind him with a kunai pointed at his throat. "Its over Zabuza." ,said Kakashi.

"I see, you copied my water clone jutsu when you said you wouldn't let your comrades die, then you hid in the mist."

Team seven and Tazuna seemed to relax a bit knowing Kakashi had everything under control. Kakashi was about to go for the kill until Zabuza turned into water and the real Zabuza sent Kakashi flying with a cheap shot. Kakashi landed straight into the lake with Zabuza appearing right behind him.

Zabuza went through some hand signs and yelled, **"Water Style, water prison jutsu**. **"** In an instant Kakashi was trapped in a sphere of water unable to move. Zabuza's arm held the water prison in place so that Kakashi had no means of escape.

"Now that your out of my way Kakashi, all I have to do to get the bridge builder is cut down your little brat squad."

A sense of dread suddenly washed over team seven, they knew that without Kakashi sensei, they would have to take on Zabuza. The situation only got worse when Zabuza made a one handed sign and a water clone appeared. Kakashi began to yell to his team, "Everyone run!, Zabuza is using all his power to keep me trapped in this prison."

Sasuke clutched his kunai tighter and began to think, _'Run away, that option disappeared the moment you got caught, even if we run, he'll only hunt us down.'_

Naruto didn't want to run away and decided to charge at the Zabuza clone. Before Naruto could land a blow, he was sent flying through the air with a massive uppercut. Naruto hit the ground hard and began to cough, he also relised his headband was missing. Naruto looked around for his missing headband and realized it was on the ground in front of the Zabuza clone.

Kakashi called out again, "I told you to run, your mission is to protect Tazuna, stay on mission."

Sasuke helped Naruto back up to his feet while Sakura was lost in thought, _'We have to find a way to get past that clone and free Kakashi sensei.'_ Sakura looked at her kunai and began to wonder if it was time to use that jutsu.

Sakura was brought back to reality when Zabuza began to speak, "You brats think you can call yourselves ninja, your all not worthy of being called ninja. When you've been on death's door so many times that it doesn't even faze you, you can call yourselves ninja. When your standing over the body of your first kill, you can call yourselves ninja. When you become lethal enough that your name gets entered into my bingo book, you can call yourselves ninja,... but right now your just brats."

After hearing Zabuza's speech, team seven's morale reached an all time low. When Zabuza said they weren't worthy of being called ninja, Naruto remembered the demon brothers and how useless he was. Naruto's gaze hardened on the Zabuza clone and he charged at him again, only to get swatted away again.

Sakura was about to yell at her blonde teammate for being reackless until she noticed the headband in his hand. _'The headband, that's what he wanted?'_ ,Sakura asked herself.

Naruto stood back up on his own two feet and tied the headband around his head, while mentally vowing never to be useless again. "Hey Sasuke, Sakura, I've got a plan."

Sasuke and Sakura were a bit intrigued, it wasn't everyday Naruto came up with a plan. Team seven huddled up to discuss what Naruto's plan would be. After a few minutes of discussion team seven was ready to execute the plan.

Sakura looked over at Tazuna who had been watching everything unfold, "I'm sorry, but we're going to need to leave your side for a while."

Tazuna nodded in understanding and told them, "Don't worry about me, go and save your sensei."

Team seven left Tazuna's side and stood in front of the Zabuza clone. Naruto made the hand signs for the shadow clone justu and in an instant forty Naruto's appeared and dog piled the Zabuza clone. The Zabuza clone used all his strength to blast the Naruto clones away. While the clone was distracted Naruto threw two giant shuriken in the air to Sasuke and Sakura, they each caught a shuriken and unfolded them.

Sasuke threw his shuriken first and Sakura threw hers second and their target was the original Zabuza. Zabuza saw that he couldn't stop both shuriken at the same time, so he did the only thing he could do, he released the water prison jutsu and ducked under the incoming shuriken.

Team seven was almost ready to celebrate, they did it. "Alright Naruto, your plan worked." ,said Sakura. "Not bad dobe." ,said Sasuke.

Zabuza dispelled his water clone and looked at the genin team with pure annoyance written on what little of his face was showing. Zabuza was about to charge at them until he felt a fist impact his face, he stumbled back a bit only to realize it was Kakashi who hit him.

"That was a good plan everyone." ,said Kakashi not once taking his eyes off Zabuza. "This has been fun Zabuza, but this game needs to end."

"I couldn't agree more Kakashi."

Zabuza started to go through hand signs and Kakashi soon followed. They each made signs for the water dragon jutsu and soon two dragons made of water appeared from the lake. Kakashi's dragon had yellow eyes and Zabuza's had red eyes, each dragon roared and collided with each other, which ended with the destruction of both dragons.

Kakashi and Zabuza didn't waste any time going through hand signs again, only this time Kakashi was faster. Kakashi completed his signs first and yelled, **"Water style, water vortex jutsu**. **"**

A giant vortex of water rose from the river and spiraled towards Zabuza. With no way to doge the vortex, Zabuza took the jutsu head on and was carried away down the path. Kakashi ran after the vortex and so did team seven and Tazuna.

By the time team seven caught up with their sensei, they were greeted with the same sight. Zabuza was in bad shape, he was covered in blood and fresh cuts, and was using a tree to help him stand. "Your finished Zabuza." ,said Kakashi.

Right before Kakashi could go for the kill, two senbon needles struck Zabuza in the neck. Zabuza, the demon of the hidden mist was now a corpse. Kakashi looked around frantically for whoever threw the senbon needles. Kakashi eventually spotted a flame masked hidden mist hunter nin watching him from a tree.

"Thank you for weakening Zabuza for me, I have been tracking him for quite some time now." ,said the hunter nin.

 _'Based on his voice and build I'd say he's no older than Naruto, and yet he's already a hunter nin, just who is he?'_ ,thought Kakashi. Kakashi went to check Zabuza's pulse and found none.

The hunter nin jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Zabuza. The hunter nin hoisted Zabuza's body over his should and began to speak, "I must take my leave now." ,as soon as he said that he disappeared in a puff of smoke along with Zabuza.

Kakashi pulled the other side of his headband down over his eye and turned to face his team, "Alright, lets move out." As soon as Kakashi took one step he collapsed and blacked out.

"Kakashi sensei!" ,team seven said in unison as they went to check on their sensei.

"He's ok, its just chakra exhaustion, he needs a place to rest." ,said Sakura.

"We're not far from my village, once we get their we can take him to my home where he can get some rest." ,said Tazuna.

Naruto and Sasuke both carried Kakashi the rest of the way to Tazuna's village.

...

 **Author's Note: New month, New chapter, enjoy :)**


End file.
